1. Field
The disclosure relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and for example, to wireless communication apparatus that uses a database after constructing the database based on scanning audio/radio bandwidth frequencies of peripheral devices and methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication apparatuses use some of frequency bands for data transmissions. For example, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) terminals use a channel of 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz frequency band for data transmission. In the case of Bluetooth, a frequency hopping method is used based on the 2.4 GHz frequency band. The frequency hopping is a technique of transmitting data piece by piece using a specific pattern in a number of channels.
However, as the use of wireless channels in wireless communication apparatuses increases, a frequency shortage problem has occurred. Accordingly, various methods to increase the efficiency of using frequency have been proposed.